The Unforgivable Accident
by JohnnyDeppLover44
Summary: Thora and her dragon, Skyfire, are a daring match. But one day her and her dragon's stunt goes wrong, luckily, Hiccup was there to save Thora from her death, but what about Skyfire? Will she live or die? Will Thora's life be changed forever? Read to find out! Rated T for some language
1. the accident

**Firstly, I wanted to say that I'm new here and this is the first story I've ever published online. As you know, HHTYD is not mine, but Thora and Skyfire are. same as other characters I create. Well, read & review! let me know if you like or hate it! Chapter 2 will come hopefully soon! **

Thora's POV

I made my way through the island of Berk, my long dark hair pulled into a braid. I finally made my way to my house, which was decorated with a shield, like others, on the top.

When I stepped inside my home, my monstrous nightmare greeted her.

"Hello Skyfire, ready to go for a flight?" Thora smiled at the dragon, which was now roaring in excitement.

I laughed "Alright girl, calm down before you break my house!"

Skyfire pushed me out the doorway and onto her back.

I smiled excitedly as me and my dragon flew together as one, we flew to the snow-covered mountain that was in the middle of Berk and were ready to do some stunts, after all, I _was_ known as "The Dare-Devil."

I steadily stood on top of my dragon's back, and was ready to jump off when something went wrong. One of the rocks from the mountain had fallen and hit Skyfire's wing, causing her to spin out of control and fall out of the sky. I screamed on the top of my lungs as me and my dragon fell to our death.

Hiccups POV

I heard a bone-shrilling scream near the mountain as me and Toothless were just getting ready to fly. I recognized it to be Thora's. Instantly I hopped on Toothless's back and flew towards the sound of her scream.

"Thora!" She was falling to the ground at a fast pace, but I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

Thora's POV

I relaxed a little as my friend, Hiccup, had caught me. I then realized Skyfire was gone and sat up.

"Where's Skyfire? Where's my dragon!?" I instantly panicked as Toothless landed onto the ground. I quickly jumped off his back and ran to the spot where I thought Skyfire was. My heart jumped to my throat as I saw a red, unbreathing dragon lie, crumpled on the snow.

"Sk-Skyfire!" I ran to her instantly, tears spilling from my eyes. I kneeled down in front of her body to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. I cried and hugged her lifeless body.

"P-Please, Skyfire! Please come back! You're the only family I have left!"

Knowing there was nothing I could do to help her made me cry even more, I loved Skyfire more than anything, or _anyone _else.


	2. All Her Fault

Paste your document her

Chapter 2

Hiccup's POV

It was days later after Thora's accident, she rarely came out of her house. I felt bad for her; I knew she would never trust herself to touch another dragon again. Skyfire was her best friend. The others wouldn't dare let her by their dragons.

"Hiccup!"

"Huh? What?" Astrid must've said something to me while I was daydreaming, because she rolled her eyes before she spoke again.

"Skyfire's ceremony is today, I kinda feel bad for Thora, but then again I don't, she should've been more careful."

"Uh..Astrid." I looked behind Astrid to Thora.

"What?" She looked behind her to see Thora standing there and her eyes widened. "Thora, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Thora's POV

I looked down at my toes, so that's what everyone thought of me, huh? Tears started to brim my eyes but I pushed them back and sat next to Astrid at the table in the main building of Berk. I rested my head on the wooden table, not being able to get Skyfire's dead body out of my mind.

"What has everyone been saying about me?"

"Well…let's just say they won't let you near their dragons." Astrid answered.

I sighed, I don't blame them…it _was _my fault after all "Figures" I replied.

I got up from the table and made my way to the door and stepped outside into the cold, winter air. I couldn't let them see my tears. I ran fast, back to the spot where it happened and let myself crumple to the ground. I hit a rock as hard as I could, anger surging through every inch of my body. I repeatedly kept hitting the boulder, not caring if my hand started to bleed.

"Thora!" I knew who it was before I could look. Hiccup suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair. I cried hard, harder than I ever had in my life.

"shh" Hiccup comforted "It'll be okay"

"It'll never be okay!" I sobbed; my body shaking in his arms "Skyfire's gone! And it's my fault!"

Hiccup made me face him "It's not your fault Thora, you didn't know that would happen!"

"So? I'm still to blame" I pulled away from his grasp "Nothing you say can ever change that."

I walked past him back to the village and said to myself "I'll never forgive myself." Thora's POV

e...


	3. Regret

**Heres chapter 3! it's a bit longer then the others, rate and review! Id like to here if you have any suggestions!**

Chapter 3

Thora's POV

I watched as they dug Skyfire's grave in the ground. _Why had this happened to me? Why couldn't I have been more careful? _ I looked around the circle everyone had formed around the grave; we dug it right by the mountain where Skyfire had died. All the Vikings made sure to keep their dragons away from me, all except for Hiccup.

Stoick, Hiccup's father and the leader of the tribe stepped up to me and put his large, beefy hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. He seemed to show a bit of sympathy as he said, "Thora, I and all the other Vikings are very sorry for your loss of Skyfire, she was a very brave and beautiful dragon, you and her had a special connection with each other. If you'd like, you can try and find another dragon."

I shook my head at his last sentence "No, I'll never own another dragon again…I might end up killing that one too." I jerked my shoulder away from his hand and went over to Skyfire's grave. I lifted my helmet off of my head and threw it in with Skyfire and walked away. _ I Won't be needing that anymore._

Astrid's POV

All the Vikings including me, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut watched as Thora threw her helmet in with her dragon and walk away.

I didn't feel bad for her at all, I only felt bad for her dragon. Thora never deserved Skyfire in the first place! I clenched my fists at that thought.

I walked with the other Vikings back to the village and saw Thora. Everyone was avoiding her, and keeping their dragons away from her as well. I smirked a bit, glad that everyone was staying away from that stupid girl.

Thora's POV

I walked around the village, I noticed how everyone stayed away from me. I went up to a red haired boy and he just smirked at me "What do you want, dragon killer?"

"Excuse me? But who the hell are you? It's not like I meant for it to happen!" I clenched my fists and gave him an icy stare.

The boy just chuckled and stood nose to nose in front of me "Why should it matter to a freak like you? Everyone's been talkin' about you, they say that you're nothing but a stupid dragon killing brat, and that you should just leave this island forever!"

I looked at him in his icy blue eyes and pushed him hard to the ground "I don't know who you are, but you don't know a thing about me!" I punched him hard in the face and ran off towards my house. _Is it true? Have people really been saying that about me?" _ I clenched my fists and closed my eyes, remembering how my parents had been killed.

Flash back;

My parents and I had been walking together in the forest, my mother had stunning blue eyes like me, she also had long, flowing blonde hair. My father had black hair like me, and was strong, but very gentle.

"Daddy, will you guys always stay with me?"

My father leaned down and stroked my hair, his greenish blue eyes looking into mine "Yes, no matter where you are we'll always be in your heart" He smiled softly and mother leaned down to kiss my head and embrace me into her arms.

"We'll never leave you," She said.

Just then we heard a deep growl coming from the bushes. My father had stood up and drew his sword out, "Edna, take Thora and run! I'll fight off this creature" By the time he said that, two wolves had already emerged from the leaves, they snarled menacingly. Mother had pushed me away "Run Thora!"

"But Mommy!" One of the wolves had gotten to my father and knocked the sword out of his hand and had him pinned.

"Daddy!" Tears filled my eyes as I watched the wolves tear him apart, I backed away and ran back towards the village.

I opened my eyes again, and realized that I was alone. I paced the floors of my house when I heard a knock on my door "Who is it?"

"It's me, Astrid"

I walked over and opened the door for her "Hi Astrid, what's up?"

She gave me a cold look "How could you kill her?" She sneered, "It's all your fault!"

I stepped back a bit, and she walked into my house and slammed me against the wall. "Astrid, what are you doing? It was an accident!"

"That's a lame excuse Thora! Everybody hates you now"

"Hiccup doesn't" I fought back the tears. I never would've thought Astrid hated me this much.

She growled in her throat "So? He's just one person out of a whole village that hates you."

She was right, he was just one person, she didn't stand a chance in this village "what do you want from me Astrid?"

"I want you to know that you'll **always** be hated here, never forget that." She let me go and walked put the door as I slid down the wall. There was only one word that could describe how I felt right now, regret.


	4. A New Beginning

**Alright, I hope this isn't getting boring, but the story is gonna get tense in the next chapters to come.**

Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks after Skyfire's death and I was starting to feel a better. I know that I'd never touch another dragon again, let alone ride one. It brought back too many memories.

I was sitting in the Great hall with Hiccup and Snotlout, Astrid and the others were nowhere to be found.

"So Hiccup, wanna go for a ride on our dragons?" Snotlout had asked

"Sure, Thora, wanna come with us? You can ride on the back of Toothless if you want"

I looked at Hiccup, I wanted too, but I knew I shouldn't.

"I-I don't know." Hiccup cut me off before I could say anything else

"Come on Thora! It'll be fun! Surely you miss flying!"

"I admit I do, but I don't know if I should"

"It's what Skyfire would want, she wants you to be happy" Hiccup replied.

I sighed, I knew Hiccup was probably right.

"Alright, I'll come"

We all got up and went for the exit, Toothless was following behind Hiccup and me.

When we got outside Hiccup mounted Toothless first and gave me his hand to help me up, I hesitated for a moment before I grabbed his hand and got behind him on Toothless.

"Alright, you ready?" He asked.

I nodded "Ready as I'll ever be"

"Hurry up guys!" Snotlout was already in the air and was waiting impatiently for us.

Hiccup nudged Toothless gently with his feet and he opened his wings. My heart was racing fast as Toothless took off into the air. I smiled for the first time in days and wrapped my arms around Hiccups waist so I didn't fall off. I blushed slightly, am I falling in love with him? If I am I better not let Astrid find out, she'd be pissed.

Hiccup's POV

I blushed a bit as I felt Thora's arms wrap around my waist, I knew she'd have to or else she'd fall off. Snotlout came up next to me and shouted "Hey, let's go to the beach!"

"That actually sounds like fun!" Thora responded.

I nodded in agreement.

When we got to the beach Ruffnut and Tuffnut were already sitting there causing trouble. Thora slid off as Toothless landed and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" She shouted and pushed Tuffnut into the water.

Tuffnut yelped as he hit the water "Hey that's cold!"

Thora smirked "Not so 'tough' now are ya?"

Ruffnut just laughed and gave Thora a high five.

"Nice one" She congratulated.

Astrid landed onto the beach with her dragon, Stormfly and smiled at me "Hey Hiccup"

I smiled back, Astrid had been my crush ever since I first laid eyes on her. I still had trouble talking to her sometimes. "Hey Astrid"

"So, were you guys ever planning on inviting me to the beach?"

Thora ran up behind me "We figured you'd come on your own."

Thora's POV

I narrowed my eyes at Astrid as she glared at me and responded, "I didn't think you'd be here, Thora. How did you get here anyway?"

"Hiccup gave me a ride, oh, and thanks Hiccup" I smirked slightly.

"No problem Thora" He looked slightly confused "I'm gonna go see what Ruffnut and Tuffnut are up to."

Astrid and I watched Hiccup and Toothless walk towards the two twins. I turned back to Astrid as she slid off Stormfly and made her way over to me, "You should be thankful you have someone as nice as Hiccup to be your friend " She sneered.

"Oh I am, I don't know why he has a crush on someone as cold and mean as you, if our village hadn't of made peace with the dragons I'm sure you and the others would still be the same way" I caught a glimpse of her cold eyes and I'm sure she was watching me walk away.

I caught up with Hiccup and the others and sat down beside Hiccup and Snotlout in the sand. Toothless let me pet him as I heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut talking

"We should do something fun!" Ruffnut stated

"Like what? This beach is boring" Snotlout answered.

"We could go exploring," I suggested.

They all nodded and we stood up. "Where's Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

I shrugged "I don't know, maybe she went back to the village. Let's go before they leave us." I walked behind Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Snotlout was of course leading us. Hiccup walked beside me. I looked toward a cave and thought I saw a tail and started to walk towards the cave. Hiccup didn't notice, so I kept walking into the cave. It was dark and moist. I heard a roar deeper inside That's a dragon! I wonder what kind though. I looked back towards the entrance one last time before I walked deeper into the darkness. I gasped as I saw the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen. It was a monstrous nightmare and is the color of the ocean and had lava red eyes.

The dragon looked at me and started to walk towards me, I held my hand out to its nose. It hesitated a moment before it put its nose up to my hand. I didn't know if this dragon should be mine or not, I don't want him to be killed like Skyfire was. I shut my eyes against the memory, Skyfire wouldn't want me alone in the world, I hope she'd understand. Although no dragon can replace Skyfire, I can have another one.

"Hmm, what should I name you? How about SeaStorm?"

SeaStorm seemed to somehow smile and I walked out of the cave with him. Will this be a new start for me? Or will it some how end up causing trouble again? I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and let it fall to my shoulders. I got on SeaStorm's back and he opened his wings and flew into the air. It felt good to be on the back of a dragon again. I smiled to myself as me and SeaStorm flew together, it reminded me of Skyfire. I knew she'd be happy for me.

**There might be some fluff between Hiccup and Thora, and things will be tough for Astrid and Thora. Rate and Review!**


	5. A Building Relationship

Chapter 5

I woke up to find SeaStorm poking his head through my window and smiled "Mornin' boy" I stretched my arms and got up off my bed. I went outside and SeaStorm was waiting for me.

"You're sure eager to fly aren't ya?" I giggled a little and got on his back.

SeaStorm roared happily as he took off into the sky. I held on tight as we flew around Berk, happy to be off of the ground for a while. SeaStorm went higher in the clouds until we got on the top of them. My eyes widened at the sight, everything is beautiful up here! I raised my hands and let them hang in the air, closing my eyes. I haven't felt this good in a long time.

Hiccup's POV

Toothless and I were silently watching Thora soar through the clouds. I was happy she felt almost like herself again. I smiled and guided Toothless over to Thora "Havin' fun?"

She jumped a bit then she looked over at me and smiled slightly "Yeah, it's so beautiful up here!"

I nodded "I know, I love it up here, you should see it at night"

"I will…but you have to come with me"

"You want a guy like me to come with?"

She looked confused "Why wouldn't I? I mean, we've known each other for years. Plus, _you_ were the one that helped me through my parents death."

"I suppose you're right"

"Of course I am! Last one to Berk is a rotten chicken egg!"

"Hey!" I laughed and raced her back to the village and beat her "Looks like you're the rotten egg"

Thora just rolled her eyes and landed her dragon, I did the same and we both slid off at the same time "that was fun, wasn't it SeaStorm?" She scratched her dragon under the chin and kissed its snout, then she turned and walked over to me "So, I guess I'll meet up with you at nighttime then, right?"

I nodded "Right"

"Okay, it's a date!" She giggled and walked off towards her house.

_A date? Am I falling in love with her?_

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but trust me, things are about to heat up between Hiccup and Thora! R&R!**


	6. Thora's first kiss

Chapter 6

By the time nightfall came I was already waiting on top of a cliff for Hiccup, I hoped he hadn't forgotten about it. Just as I started to lose my hopes Toothless landed beside SeaStorm and me "Hey Hiccup"

"Hi Thora, you know, I was thinkin' since it's dark and all, that you should ride on the back of Toothless with me."

I looked at him as if he were stupid, but then I caught on to what he meant and smiled "If you insist" I slid off of SeaStorm and walked over to the coal black dragon and he seemed to wink at me.

Hiccup held out his hand to help me up, I took it and slid behind him on his Night Fury. Toothless lifted his wings and pushed off the ground "Come on bud, let's go higher" Hiccup whispered to Toothless. Toothless flew higher into the clouds until we were above them. I gasped at the sight I saw; the moon was full and bright. There were billions of stars. I smiled and knew that Hiccup was too. I put my arms around his waist and enjoyed the sight. I couldn't believe I was flying with Hiccup! "This is amazing, Hiccup"

"I know" He said softly "I'm so glad we made friends with the dragons"

I nodded "Me too"

* * *

Hours later Hiccup and I were landing onto the ground and I was climbing off of Toothless. "Thank you Hiccup, this was definitely the best night of my life"

He smiled and pulled me closer "Mine too"

I blushed and looked into his beautiful greenish-blue eyes and then his mouth, I had never kissed a guy before, let alone been this close to one. I leaned closer to him and felt his lips on mine; his hands were around my waist. After a few minutes we reluctantly pulled away and we were both out of breath.

"W-Wow, that was amazing!" I whispered

Hiccup blushed and nodded "I think we should get back to the village"

I nodded "Okay" I kissed him on the cheek and hopped my dragon "Come on boy, let's go!" SeaStorm and I flew back to the village.

* * *

Astrid's POV

I watched as Hiccup and Thora kissed, _what the hell Hiccup? How could you kiss her?_ Even though Hiccup and I weren't officially a couple, but I still felt betrayed, _I thought he loved __**me**__, not that dragon killing slut!_ I made my way back to the village on Stormfly, and I was thinking of a way to split Thora and Hiccup's relationship, or whatever they have going on, **for good. **

**so, what did you think of this chapter, is it good or bad? I want to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

** R&R! :) **


	7. Astrid gets jealous

Chapter 7

Astrid's POV

I paced back and forth in my house, thinking of a way to get Thora off of this island. "C'mon Astrid, think!" I paced some more when an idea hit me, _I have to scare Thora into leaving the village_. Yes, that's what I'll do, just how will I do it?

* * *

Thora's POV

SeaStorm and I were having a nice flight through the woods, when I saw Hiccup walking beside Toothless and flew over to him "Hey Hiccup!"

He looked up and smiled "Hey Thora, what're you doing here?"

I shrugged "Just going for a flight on SeaStorm and saw you with Toothless" I landed my dragon and hopped off "What about you?"

"I just came out here to clear my thoughts"

"Oh. It is pretty peaceful out here, isn't it?"

He nodded "Yeah, a lot of thinks happened to me in these woods"

"Same here" I looked at him.

We both heard a rustling in the bushes and turned towards them to see Astrid.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"I was about to ask the same to you" She narrowed her eyes and walked closer to us.

"We were just taking a walk Astrid" I glared at her "No need to get jealous."

"Jealous?" She laughed coldly "Why would I be jealous?"

I smirked slightly and teased, "So you wouldn't mind if I kissed Hiccup right now then, right?"

I saw the anger rising up in her and she didn't respond until finally she asked "Hiccup, would you mind leaving Thora and me alone here?"

"Why?" He asked.

Astrid glared at him and said sternly "Just go"

Hiccup hesitated before he got on Toothless and took off back towards the village. When we couldn't see Hiccup any longer Astrid pinned me against a tree and growled, "I want you to leave Hiccup alone, or else I'll make you leave this island for good."

"How exactly will you do that Astrid?" my eyes were cold and I pushed her off of me "You can't just force me to not be with Hiccup, it's his choice too!"

"He already chose me though, Thora, don't forget that I was his first crush"

"So? Don't forget that I was also nicer to him than you were, you always treated him like a bad fish"

I wasn't ready when she punched me in the face. I hit the dirt but got back up and hit her in the stomach. She winced slightly but grabbed me by my hair and took out her knife and pushed it against my throat and said through clenched teeth "I'm not afraid to kill you, I could do it right now, and make up some excuse that you just left the island."

I was shaking but hid my fear "Astrid, think about Hiccup, isn't it enough for you to just se him happy? If you killed me wouldn't that leave him depressed?"

Astrid shrugged "He'll come around" She pushed the blade deeper in my throat and I had to hold back from screaming. Before she could kill me SeaStorm roared loudly at her and pinned her down as I gasped for breath "Thora! Get your damn dragon off of me!"

I walked over to her "SeaStorm, off!" My dragon stepped off of her and she stood up and glared at me "Astrid, there's other guys on this island who I'm sure you'd like if just gave them a chance, I've known Hiccup longer than you and I've been there through everything he's been through. You haven't."

Astrid just looked down and knew I was right "Fine" She muttered and got on her dragon, Stormfly and flew off. I looked at SeaStorm and hugged him "You just saved my life, SeaStorm, thankyou" I got on his back and headed back towards the village.

* * *

** so, what do you guys think of it so far? R&R!**


	8. the capture

Chapter 8

Thora's POV

I was still shaking by the time I landed SeaStorm in the village. _I'm not really surprised Astrid would do something like that, I just have to be more careful around her from now on._ SeaStorm and I walked inside the Great Hall to get some food. I looked around for a place to sit but found all the tables full and sighed; _I guess I'll be eating at home, again_. I got one chicken leg for me and put another one in my bag for SeaStorm later, I also got a drink and started to make my way out when I overheard some teenagers talking about me in a whisper. I hid behind a pillar and was able to make out what they were saying.

"Hey Fenja, did you see Thora's got a new dragon?" one of the kids asked.

"Yeah, I saw" Replied Fenja "I'm surprised she hasn't killed it already"

I rolled my eyes and was about ready to leave when I saw Astrid sit down in the group I didn't think she hung out with those types of girls.

I watched intensely as she spoke "Thora also has a crush on Hiccup" She sneered.

The other two girls looked at her "Does he like her back?"

Astrid nodded slightly "I think so, I saw them kissing last night"

Fenja shuddered "Hiccup kissed _**that **_whore?"

Astrid grimaced "I know, right? I can't believe him!"

I shook my head and made my way to the door, not wanting to hear anymore of this when I caught the rest of what Astrid was saying.

"I'm gonna find a way to get her out of this island, she doesn't belong here, in fact, she never did. She's nothing but a stupid dragon killer. I already kicked her butt once yesterday, I might do it again soon."

I sighed quietly and left the Great Hall with SeaStorm following behind me she's going to try and kick me off of the island? I should've known this was coming. I made my way past the village and walked into a cove with SeaStorm. The cove had a pond and was hidden by trees. Only Hiccup and I knew how to get to it. I walked over to a tree stump and sat down with SeaStorm beside me. I scratched his chin and took out the chicken leg to feed him. I stared at it but waited patiently for me to give it to him. SeaStorm opened his mouth and I held it out so he could eat it.

"You're a good boy SeaStorm" I ran my fingers over his scaly skin and watched as he ate the chicken leg in one bite. I took out mine and started to eat it. "This isn't half bad, is it SeaStorm?" He pushed me over and I laughed, not knowing someone would be watching me.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I had followed Thora into the woods, wondering what she was doing. I hid in the trees and watched as she played with her dragon, she's really good with Monstrous Nightmares. She had looked nervous when I saw her leave the Great Hall. I decided to walk over to Thora in the cove.

"Hey Thora, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at me in alarm "Nothing, I just came to spend some time with SeaStorm."

"Oh, I see. I watched you leave the Great Hall and you looked nervous about something."

She faked a laugh "Me? Nervous? Why would you think that?"

I sat down next to her and looked at her "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Thora looked at me and her eyes seemed to be brighter than before, what is she hiding from me?

* * *

Thora's POV

Should I tell him about Astrid or not? Will he believe me? It's worth a shot. "Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong. It's about Astrid." I told him of how Astrid tried to kill me in the woods and how I over heard her talking with some friends about her trying to get me off of this island and that the other girls agreed with her. When I was finished he didn't say anything.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"Of course, but why did she try to kill you?"

"Because she's jealous of me, she doesn't want me to take you away from her."

He looked at me with intense eyes "You were the one who was always there for me when we were younger, you were the better friend. I didn't see it before, but now it makes sense. Thora, I won't let her hurt you, I love you" he grabbed my hands in his as I stared at him in shock.

"H-Hiccup, I love you too" It felt like the weight of the world was taken off my shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me and we kissed. It felt good having his lips on mine. After a few moments we broke from the kiss but remained in each other's arms. His hair hung over mine as he stared into my eyes. I knew from then on that I couldn't let anything happen to Hiccup, if I have to fight Astrid for him then so be it, I won't let her hurt him, and that's definite.

Hiccup looked up in alarm as he heard something "Thora, did you hear that?"

I looked up to where he was looking and thought I saw something moving in between the bushes "No, but I did see something" Just like that I saw Hiccup get knocked out by an unfamiliar Viking before everything went black.


	9. The Exile

**Sorry this took me so long to upload, i have been VERY busy lately, im sorry if this is a bit short, well R&R!**

Chapter 9

Thora's POV

I woke up in a dark room and felt it moving side to side, I tried to remember what happened and then it hit me like a rock. Oh no! Hiccup and I have been kidnapped! But by who? I was scared to find out.

"H-Hiccup? Are you awake?" Hiccup was lying beside me and I shook his arm gently "Hiccup?"

His eyes slowly opened "Thora? Where are we?" He asked sleepily.

"We got kidnapped"

He sat up straight just as the door to the room opened and a tall Viking with a scraggly black beard walked in. Alvin, or Alvin the treacherous, he's our tribes biggest enemy "Hello Dragon Conqueror"

Hiccup just sighed "Hey Alvin, what do you want with us?"

Alvin grinned murderously "I want you to conquer the dragons so we can ride them"

"Look" I said "You can't just have someone else train a dragon for you, you have to train it yourself."

He looked at me and scowled "I didn't ask you, now did I? Now shut up before I throw you to the sharks."

"She's right you know" Hiccup said, "You have to train a dragon on your own."

Alvin was about to respond when one of the other Vikings went up behind Alvin "Alvin, we're back."

"Good" Alvin responded and then he turned back to us, or should I say Hiccup "You **will **train the dragons here, and if you don't, I'll cut off your girlfriend's head." He looked like he meant what he said. A Viking went behind us and lifted us up and pushed us out the door and off the boat.

Alvin told the Viking to take us to the tool shed and make us stay there.

It was dark inside the shed but warm. I went over to a wall and sat down "Hiccup, will we ever get out of here?"

"I…I don't know Thora" He came and sat by me "I hope so"

"I bet your Dad will come rescue us." I looked at him, and that seemed to give him hope. He nodded.

"He is pretty stubborn after all." We laughed quietly and he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Did you see if they brought our dragons?" Just then I heard SeaStorm roar, he must've followed us! "Hiccup! It's SeaStorm!" I stood eagerly and walked to the door but it was locked. I pulled off one of the axes "You know, Alvin maybe tough, but he sure ain't smart." I chopped the door down and Hiccup and I ran outside. SeaStorm landed in fron of us and I climbed on and let a hand out for Hiccup to climb on, he grabbed it and sat behind me. "Come on SeaStorm!" SeaStorm took off as fast as lightning from Outcast Island.

Hiccup held on to me as we neared Berk and landed right in the middle of the village. Astrid spotted us and yelled, "There he is! Thora kidnapped Hiccup!"

"Wh-What? No I didn't!" I slid off of SeaStorm and Stoick came up to us "Chief, you have to believe me! The Outcasts kidnapped us!"

"We would've seen their ship!" Astrid replied.

"Enough" The rest of the Vikings in the village blamed me for it "Thora" Stoick looked at me "We have enough evidence"

"What!? No you don't!"

Hiccup ran up beside me "Thora didn't kidnap me, the Outcasts kidnapped both of us"

"Hiccup, Thora's brainwashed you, we would've seen the ship!" Astrid tried to convince him.

"Enough Astrid, I know what you tried to do to Thora." Hiccup looked at her coldly.

Stoick stepped in and made his decision "Thora, I believe it would be best for the village, if you and your dragon left this island by tomorrow night."

I looked at him in surprise "No! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Hiccup stepped in front of me "Please, Dad, don't make her go!"

"I'm sorry son…but it's for the best" Stoick glanced from me to him before he walked off.

Astrid came up to me looking smug "I told you I'd find away" She smirked and walked off.

I looked down, trying to hide the tears. Hiccup hugged me close and whispered "I'm going with you, I don't want you to leave." He stroked my hair softly.

I looked up at him "But what about your Dad? The village?"

"All I care about is you, it's not fair that Astrid framed you like that,"

I smiled a little "Okay, thank you so much Hiccup" I hugged him one last time before I went to go pack. I couldn't believe stoick was exiling me for something I didn't do. I looked outside at SeaStorm to see him playing with Toothless and smiled. Maybe this **_was_** for the best.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Sorry for the late post guys! My parents haven't let me on the computer recently because of my grades, R&R!**

Chapter 10

Thora's POV

"Ready?" Hiccup asked me as we stood on a cliff with both of our dragons. I nodded and mounted SeaStorm.

"Let's go Hiccup." I took a deep breath and Hiccup and I took off on our dragons together, we figured we would find an island of our own and stay there together. It seemed like a good idea.

For several hours we flew straight until we spotted a deserted island with many trees and ponds. "Hiccup, let's land over there!"

He nodded and we smoothly landed on the island and took a look around "This seems like a good place to live." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, we can fish in the sea, and I'm sure there has to be some deer here for us to eat." I replied.

"Then we'll stay here then." Hiccup smiled at me and took me in his arms "Now we don't have to worry about Astrid or anyone else."

I smiled back and looked up at him "Finally." He laughed and kissed me. I kissed back harder and pushed him against a tree "Hiccup" I breathed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Thora." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer "I promise we will never be apart."

"Not on my life." I grinned, "How about we find a cave for shelter?

"Sounds perfect." He replied and we both walked off to find a cave.

I knew deep down inside that Hiccup and I would live happily ever after, I loved him and he loved me. That's all I need to make me happy. I know that Skyfire will always be watching over me, and SeaStorm will always protect me, and I'll always protect him and Hiccup. So for now, I'll end my adventuring here.

**This is the last chapter of the story, be lookng out for some more fanfictions that I'll write! I might do a sequeal if i get enough reviews, bye! :)**


End file.
